Gypsy
Gypsy is a male Chimpanzee. He is a member of the Bachelor Group. He was born at Tisch Family Zoological Gardens in Israel. After the zoo no longer wished to keep Gypsy, he, along with three other young chimps named Hananya, Tikko and Semach (who were placed in the zoo after being smuggled from the wild, before being rescued by Israeli authorities), came to Monkey World on 28 August 1996. The owner of a laboratory and primate breeding centre in Israel attempted to have the zoo give Gypsy and the other young chimps to him, however the Nature Reserves Authority refused and deemed that Monkey World would be the right place for the chimps to go to. The quartet were at first placed into an adult chimp group which was led by Rodney. However following an incident with one of the group's females Cathy, they were moved to the park's chimpanzee nursery group and were cared for by the group's foster mother Sally (who was also caring for three captive born chimps named Arfur, Jess and Bob). A month later, a new chimp joined the group called Simon. In 1998, a young female chimp named Trudy joined the group after being rescued from Chipperfield Circus. That same year, the nursery group along with two older males named Charlie and Pacito, formed a new group with Charlie as leader. The group was later joined by four other chimps named Mojo, Chatta, Peggy and Mona (who previously lived in Chico's Group before Chico's death). Chatta was later removed from the group and moved to Paddy's Group due to her attitude towards the youngster chimps. Sadly later that year, Bob caught a stomach infection and despite the best efforts of Monkey World's staff, he passed away. Afterwards, Sally fell ill. Worried that Sally may have caught the same illness that killed Bob, the staff placed Gypsy and his playmates back in their old nursery enclosure separate from the adults, but were moved back once Sally became well again. In 1999, change came when Mojo began to be rough with the youngsters and was moved to the Bachelor Group, which Charlie and Pacito later joined after Charlie slso began to act rough. Sally also left the group and returned to the nursery enclosure to return to caring for younger chimps after dhe could not cope around the other adiults. Following these changes, Rodney became the new leader of the group and was joined by a adolescent female named Cherri. In 2004, Hananya got into a fight with Rodney. Gypsy along with Arfur, Simon, Tikko and Semach took Hananya's side and attacked Rodney, but stopped when they realised that they had hurt their leader. Rodney was later taken from the enclosure to have his wounds tended to and was kept separate from the rest of the group to recover. Unfortunately, Rodney passed away during the night from a heart attack. Following this, Hananya took over as leader. A year later, Gypsy began to be disruptive. Because of this, he was removed from Hananya's group and moved to the Bachelor Group, along with another male chimp named Carli (who had moved to the Bachelor Group from the nursery group). Gypsy continues to live in the Bachelor Group. Gallery Israel1.jpg|Young Gypsy with Hananya, Tikko and Semach Uk7.jpg|Gypsy and Trudy Trivia *Gypsy has three nipples. Category:Chimpanzee